Fighter
Violence and fighting are always common within the Netherworld and as such it’s not a surprise that the Fighter is one of the most common classes in the netherworld. Fighters train throughout the netherworld as soldiers and train every day to grow stronger. Though some prefer full armor, Fighters often dress lightly and instead train to harden their bodies against the attacks of others. It is said that one is only truly a warrior after making a contract with the Overlord God of War, Grandell. Female Fighters are much more rare than male ones. As such these fighters, Known as Valkyries, are taken in at a young age by a veteran Valkyrie to become a Liebe, or Valkyrie in training. The training is hard and intense, a veteran Valkyrie usually only takes in one Liebe in her lifetime. Because of the hardships they face many tend to have a very rough and tough personality. Role: Fighters excel at combat—defeating their enemies, controlling the flow of battle, and surviving such sorties themselves. While their specific weapons and methods grant them a wide variety of tactics, few can match fighters for sheer battle prowess. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d10. Class Skills The fighter's class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Axes), Martial Knowledge (Blades, Light) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Blades, Heavy) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). In addition, a fighter gains a number of martial knowledge skills equal to his intelligence bonus. Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Fighter ' ' Class Features The following are class features of the fighter. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A fighter is proficient with Axes, Blades (Light), and Blades (Heavy). In addition a Fighter gains a number of weapon proficiencies equal to his intelligence bonus. Evilty (Male): Wild Cry You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls when you are targeted by more than one creature in a round. Evilty (Female): Assault Attack You gain a +1 to damage for every 10 feet you move in a round. 'Martial Techniques' A Fighter gains a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A fighter can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high intelligence score in the same way a Wizard can. Unlike with spells, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Due to a Fighter's supreme weapon skills, they can gain extra techniques. The fighter can perform an extra technique once per day with any weapon he has taken weapon training in. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. 'Bonus Feats' At 1st level, and at every even level thereafter, a fighter gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement (meaning that the fighter gains a feat at every level). These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as Combat Feats, sometimes also called “fighter bonus feats.” Upon reaching 4th level, and every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, and so on), a fighter can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat he has already learned. In effect, the fighter loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat, prestige class, or other ability. A fighter can only change one feat at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time he gains a new bonus feat for the level. 'Bravery (Ex)' Starting at 2nd level, a fighter gains a +1 bonus on Will saves against fear. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. 'Armor Training (Ex)' Starting at 3rd level, a fighter learns to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever he is wearing armor, he reduces the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increases the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by his armor by 1. Every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and 15th), these bonuses increase by +1 each time, to a maximum –4 reduction of the armor check penalty and a +4 increase of the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed. In addition, a fighter can also move at his normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a fighter can move at his normal speed while wearing heavy armor. 'Weapon Training (Ex)' Starting at 5th level, a fighter can select one group of weapons, as noted below. Whenever he attacks with a weapon from this group, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), a fighter becomes further trained in another group of weapons. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a weapon from this group. In addition, the bonuses granted by previous weapon groups increase by +1 each. For example, when a fighter reaches 9th level, he receives a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with one weapon group and a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with the weapon group selected at 5th level. Bonuses granted from overlapping groups do not stack. Take the highest bonus granted for a weapon if it resides in two or more groups. A fighter also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from this group. This bonus also applies to the fighter's Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this group. Weapon groups are defined as follows (GMs may add other weapons to these groups, or add entirely new groups): Axes: battleaxe, dwarven waraxe, greataxe, handaxe, heavy pick, light pick, orc double axe, and throwing axe. Blades (Heavy): bastard sword, elven curve blade, falchion, greatsword, longsword, scimitar, scythe, and two-bladed sword. Blades (Light): dagger, kama, kukri, rapier, sickle, starknife, Beam Saber, and short sword. Bows: composite longbow, composite shortbow, longbow, and shortbow. Close/monk: gauntlet, heavy shield, light shield, punching dagger, sap, spiked armor, spiked gauntlet, spiked shield, unarmed strike, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shuriken, and siangham. Crossbows/Firearms (light): hand Gun, hand crossbow, light crossbow, Remote, and light repeating crossbow. Crossbows/Firearms (Heavy): heavy crossbow, heavy repeating crossbow, chain gun, bazooka, rifle, flame thrower, and Makai Cannon. Double: dire flail, dwarven urgrosh, gnome hooked hammer, orc double axe, quarterstaff, and two-bladed sword. Flails: dire flail, flail, heavy flail, morningstar, nunchaku, spiked chain, and whip. Hammers: club, greatclub, heavy mace, light hammer, light mace, and warhammer. Natural: unarmed strike and all natural weapons, such as bite, claw, gore, tail, and wing. Pole Arms/spears: glaive, guisarme, halberd, ranseur, javelin, lance, longspear, shortspear, spear, drill, shovel, and trident. Thrown: blowgun, bolas, club, dagger, dart, halfling sling staff, javelin, light hammer, net, shortspear, shuriken, sling, spear, starknife, throwing axe, pie, UFO, and trident. *Monster: Physical, Mental Novelty: Drum, Book, Syringe, Fan, Magnet, Frying pan, Box, Fishing Pole, Bomb, Wrench, and Balloon. Siege Engines: all siege engines. * Can only be taken if the Fighter has reincarnated as a monster or is of the monster type. 'Armor Mastery (Ex)' At 19th level, a fighter gains Damage Reduction 5/— whenever he is wearing armor or using a shield. 'Weapon Mastery (Ex)' At 20th level, a fighter chooses one weapon, such as the longsword, greataxe, or longbow. Any attacks made with that weapon automatically confirm all critical threats and have their damage multiplier increased by 1 (×2 becomes ×3, for example). In addition, he cannot be disarmed while wielding a weapon of this type. = Fighter Class Archetypes = Heavy Knight Archer Swordmaster Soldier = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Fighter Reincarnation Category:Classes Category:Humanoid Classes